She's Someone
by Remy's Chere
Summary: Not sure of the pairings yet. A new hero is found & must find Mohinder Suresh before it is too late. She makes new friends & enemies along the way. I know, bad summary, but plase R&R. This is my first Heroes fanfic, so please help me out! Hope you like it


She's Someone

Mallory stared at her college from atop the hill. She watched as the two-inch tall people chatted happily with one another. _None of them know,_ she thought. _None of them have a clue that this world is so much more. _She was referring to the fact of her new powers. Her parents never told her anything about power like this even having the smallest possibility of running through her veins. Oh no. Of course they let that little detail slip and now it was too late to prepare her. Even if they didn't know what power she could have, they could have helped her… Told her anything.

Mallory let an agitated sigh escape her lips as she thought of the problems she was now going to face.

"We realized you weren't in class today…" a familiar voice snapped her back to reality.

"So we figured we should take notes for you." A second voice said.

Mallory looked over at two of her best friends as they stood on the other side of the hill. They were the first to discover (well, see actually) what was going on with Mallory, and Mallory forbid them from coming to close to her now. She offered them a small smile and they sat down.

"You know Mal, I found this book in the library. It may be able to help you figure out what is going on." Jennifer stated as she pulled her schoolbag off of her shoulders.

"Help me?" Mallory asked glumly. "I don't even know what's going on…"

"Well, I looked up more information on the school's computer-"

"The school's computer!" Mallory's eyes seemed to darken as she glared over at Kyle. As he saw blue sparks radiating from her body, he slowly began to cower away. Mallory noticed this, and things slowly started to subside. She let out a soft apology before quickly turning away from him, as she continued fighting a war inside her mind. _No, I will not hurt him, he's my friend!_

_Mal, he could have let it slip. Someone could have found out about you, and you could have ended up like your parents!_

_That's not fair to say that. I've never seen what happened!_

In truth, Mal never knew what happened to her parents. One morning before school, her parents were there making her breakfast, but when she got home, they were gone. No note. Not even a goodbye.

Ever since then, Mallory wondered why she didn't do or say anything. She remembered always seeing different doctors coming in and out; always having to go to her grand-parents house because 'Mommy didn't feel well'. If only she had confronted her mother and father…

Kyle and Jennifer knew something was happening, and they could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't good so Jennifer cut in quickly.

"Well, anyway," she started, "we read about this Dr. Suresh. He even wrote a book about people with special abilities. People who can read minds, regenerate body parts, walk through walls… it's all here!"

Kyle rejoined the conversation. He was still a little startled by the look on his best friends face, but he wouldn't let that stop him from finding help for Mal. He would just have to choose his words more carefully now. "Unfortunately, Dr. Suresh is dead now, but the article says that his son, Mohinder, is continuing the study."

"Where?" Mallory sighed as she watched one particular couple leaning against a car, holding each other and kissing.

_Look how close they are…_

"New York." Kyle and Jennifer said at the same time.

Mallory sighed. _New York…that's far off…_ "Ok, well I guess this is goodbye then. I'll leave for New York tomorrow."

Jennifer and Kyle shared a glance before collective response of "Huh?" could be heard from them. This was obviously directed at Mallory.

Mallory glanced over at them, but this time she wasn't angry. "Well, I need to find this Mohinder guy."

"Well, we agree. _We_ should find this Mohinder Suresh." Jennifer stressed the word 'we'.

"But-"

"No Mal, she's right. You can't fly there. You aren't very…good in close quarters. And you can't even think about driving alone. New York is too far; you'd have to stop every night to sleep. But if you had us to go along, we could alternate driving shifts."

Jen just nodded her head enthusiastically.

Mal sighed. She didn't want to risk her friends' lives to go out on a limb to save herself.

Through the silence, she heard Jen whisper "I think we won the argument."

Mallory grinned. She knew they were going to go no matter what, but she had to ask one final question. "What about school?"

There was a moment of silence while Jennifer and Kyle thought about it. I mean, seriously thought about it. Eventually Kyle brightened up "Who needs it?" Jen let out a light laugh and added, "And we can always finish up next year."

_I don't know…That depends on what they do to me…_ Mallory thought before letting a false yet still believable laugh slip through her lips.


End file.
